There are many methods and apparatus for displaying and serving food items. For example, cafeterias display for sale a variety of food items, such as meats and fish, potatoes, rice, hot vegetables, etc., on steam tables, and salads and desserts from unheated and refrigerated display tables. Consumers walk past the steam table and unheated displays, choosing from the displayed food items and indicating those food items they wish to eat which are handed to them by cafeteria servers. Foods are also served inside at restaurants where food items are chosen and ordered from menus and pictures and brought to a table for consumption, and outside at booths and vehicles where food items are chosen from menus and/or pictures and served over a counter for consumption, and at fast food establishments where food items are ordered from menus and/or pictures and served over a counter. Food items are also sold curbside from carts, trucks and stands where food items are selected from menus, pictures and, like a cafeteria, from open displays of food items and are served over a counter.
There many occasions where consumers want to congregate and eat outdoors, such as sponsored outdoor events, sporting events, picnics, tailgating parties, golfing tournaments, club outings and the like. During club outings and tailgating parties, for examples, food items, such as meat, are frequently cooked on charcoal and gas grills, and other prepared food items are frequently prepared and brought to the outing or party. In these instances the food items are generally brought in containers which have been filled with the food items as they were prepared and brought separately to the outing or party in the bowls and served from the bowls in which they were brought.